The subject invention relates to a new and improved collapsible carrier carton which is of rigid, yet relatively inexpensive construction, storable in flattened condition, quickly and simply erected, and, while available for use in many applications, is primarily intended for use in fast-food, carryout applications.
Most fast-food carrier carton containers have only a single compartment. This presents a significant problem where different items are to be stored and where the container contents include, for example, deep fried food with a batter topping which has a tendency to become very soggy and stick together when packaged in a carryout container. In these circumstances, it is desirable to separate the contents and to provide adequate circulation within the container.
Most prior art containers are unsatisfactory for solving these problems. One representative state of the art carrier carton is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,261 to John J. Austin. The Austin patent shows only a single compartment which has no provision for interior venting and cannot be easily stacked when assembled because of its irregular, gable top construction. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to spread the food out in separate layers, as opposed to being stacked on top of each other, and to provide adequate air circulation throughout the entire container. This invention, with its removable trays and associated vent openings, permits separation of the food and facilitates air circulation. These features prevent sogginess of both the food and the container, maintain crispness of the deep-fried, batter foods while, at the same time, provide excellent heat retention.